Kingdom Hearts : A New Beginning
by AmIx
Summary: Meany years after Sora and his friends comes a new story. This is my first fanfic on here, so please like and review.


Kingdom Hearts : A New Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Students

A young man sat in a large library, almost berried under a ton of books he sat reading intensely from an old book that he did not notice the two other young boys standing in the door way.

"What's ya doing Burzum?" a blond haired boy asked, he was wearing a black hoody with white stripes running down the sleeves on the front it had the symbol of the keyblade masters. He also wear baggy blue jeans and white and blue sneakers.

The boy reading slowly looked up from the book, " Glaur, have you every read about the keyblade wars?" Burzum asked as he closed the book and join the other two boys in the hallway.

"My dad did tell me some stories of it, but nothing special…why the sodden entrust in the war?" Glaur asked eyeing Burzum with a worried look.

"It's nothing but research…" Burzum said brushing it off, he was a white hoody with black spites running down the sleeves on the front of it there was a symbol of a heart with a crown on top of it.

"Most people who say that are hiding something…" Glaur said as he turned round to see Burzum standing there with an angry look.

"What is it…" the third said, he was wearing a white hoody with black spites running down the sleeves on the front of it there was a symbol of a crown with a key coming out of the bottom.

"A vortex of darkness just opened!" Burzum said as all three boys ran out side as fast as they could.

Just as Burzum said there was a vortex of darkness just closing. Then they saw some one in a black coat and hood walking around. Running at the hooded figure Burzum yelled to them, "HEY YOU STOP!"

In return all he got was a, "Sorry kid I don't have time for you…" a muffled female voice said. Just then Burzum jumped in front of her and drew his keyblade; It was sort red that faded to black with dull gold outline the teeth looked like a jaw with teeth its key chain was an eye of darkness with small wings. Once again Burzum yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"A…a keyblade…!?" the woman said in shock. By now Glaur and the other boy showed up Glaur pulled out his keyblade also. It has a half black, half silver blade with a blue glowing line in the middle the teeth come out the black blade and looked like a gold n silver over laid crowns the hand guard is gold and the key chain is a hidden Mickey with a blue crown.

"Um…guys…..maybe we should just stand down…" the third boy said nervously.

"Another one…." the woman said to herself.

"What is going on here?" and older man said walking over.

"Fath…master we found this person exiting a vortex of darkness!" Glaur said never looking away from the hooded person.

"Oh did you now?!" the master said with a smile.

"Yes master I sensed the vortex opening!" Burzum said.

"You did what!" both the woman and master said.

"Please let me explain myself!" the hooded woman pleaded .

"Yes, I believe that would be best, who are you?" the master said.

The hooded woman slowly lowered her hood to reveal the face of a young woman in her early to mid 20s with short black hair and deep lavender color eyes as she spoke she dropped her hands to her side, "My name is Vanya, I am here looking for someone and came here by chance."

"Yeah right! You were looking for something!" Burzum said gripping his weapon tightly.

"I wasn't excepting to come across other keyblade wielders…" Vanya said looking at Burzum.

"What do you mean 'other keyblade wielders'?" master said

The woman took a deep breath and hold out her right hand, slowly closed her eyes and exhaled closing her hand into a fist.

In a flash of pail blue light and a pink and purple cloud come a blade of neon blue that ended in four points on the other side of the points was a red-pink ball.

"I never thought I would see a student of Meldis again…" master said with a sad tone in his voice. "Burzum, Glaur, Ceven! Come now… let us welcome our guest!"

"See guys…everything is better now!" Ceven said with an odd smile.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Burzum said re-calling his keyblade and standing down.


End file.
